Hyper Beam
Hyper Beam is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Most evolved Pokémon are capable of learning this powerful move. However, while it is extremely powerful, its only downside is that the user is forced to recharge next turn. It is TM15 in generation I-VII. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM48. Since Generation IV, Hyper Beam has been reclassified as a Special Move. Its Physical counterpart is Giga Impact. Description |A strong beam is launched towards the opponent. After using the attack, the user must rest on the next turn.}} |The user releases a powerful beam towards the opponent. The user must rest on the next turn.}} |A powerful beam that strikes the opponent. The user must wait on the next turn.}} |The user hits the opponent with a powerful beam. In addition, the user must recharge on the next turn.}} |The user hits the opponent with a powerful beam. In addition, the user must recharge on the next turn.}} Learnset By leveling up / |52|50|55|47|47|47 ( ) 50 ( )|54|}} / |54|50|50|57|65|65|65|}} |56|57|51 ( ) 53 ( )|||||STAB='}} |50|57|57|54|61|61|61|}} |55|65|65|67|75|75|75|}} / |60|75|75|73|75|75|75|}} ||55|55|45|45 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|}} ||70|70|55|55 ( ) 58 ( )|58|58|}} ||||67|67|67|67|STAB='}} / ||57|57|50|55|55|55|}} / ||65|65|60|67|67|67|}} / ||75|75|70|73|73|73}} |||40|71|75|79 ( ) 64|64|STAB='}} |||40|71|75|79 ( ) 64|64|}} / |||57|57|57 ( ) 49 ( )|49 ( ) 43|43}} / |||65|57|57 ( ) 49 ( )|49 ( ) 43|43|}} / |||62|56|56 ( ) 50 ( )|50|50|}} / |||77|71|71 ( ) 62 ( )|62 ( ) 60|60|}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67|}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67|STAB='}} |||65|89|89|89 ( ) 67 ( )|67| }} / |||75|65 ( ) 80 ( )|80|80 ( ) 90 ( )|90| }} |||50|97|97|97 ( ) 73|73|ST}} ||||67|68 ( ) 62 ( )|62|62|}} ||||67|67|67|67|STAB='}} ||||80|80|80|80|STAB='}} |||||57|57|57|}} |||||65|65|65|}} |||||72|72|72|}} / |||||73|73|73|}} / ||||||1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||57|57|STAB='}} / ||||||63|63|STAB='''}} / ||||||88|88|}} / |||||||73|}} |||||||90|}} Trivia * Hyper Beam is one of the three moves that had its move-animation in Red & Blue slowed down due to rapidly flashing colors. The others are Thunderbolt and Body Slam. * Hyper Beam's sound effect from Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow has been reused in Gold, Silver, Crystal, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon, Let's Go Pikachu, Let's Go Eevee, Sword, and Shield. Gallery Hyper Beam depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Hyper Beam II.PNG Hyper Beam depicted in Gold, Silver and Crystal |games3 = Hyper Beam III.png Hyper Beam depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Hyper Beam V.png Hyper Beam depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games7 = Hyper Beam VII.png Hyper Beam depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Hyper Beam (Let's Go).PNG Hyper Beam depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Ash Kingler Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Kingler Drake Dragonite Hyper Beam anime.png By Drake's Dragonite |anime2 = Lance Dragonite Hyper Beam.png By Lance's Dragonite Clair Kingdra Hyper Beam.png By Clair's Kingdra Gary Nidoqueen Hyper Beam.png By Gary's Nidoqueen |anime3 = Norman Slaking Hyper Beam.png By Norman's Slaking Ash Snorlax Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Snorlax Team Magma Hyper Beam.png By Team Magma's Mightyena |anime4 = Aaron Drapion Hyper Beam.png By Aaron's Drapion Barry Empoleon Hyper Beam.png By Barry's Empoleon Ash Heracross Hyper Beam.png By Ash's Heracross |anime5 = Burgh Leavanny Hyper Beam.png By Burgh's Leavanny Team Plasma Liepard Hyper Beam.png By Team Plasma's Liepard Landorus Hyper Beam.png By Landorus while in its Incarnate Forme Landorus Therian Hyper Beam.png By Landorus while in its Therian Forme |anime6 = Prof. Sycamore Garchomp Hyper Beam.png By Professor Sycamore's Garchomp Lysandre Mega Gyarados Hyper Beam.png By Lysandre's Gyarados Lysandre Pyroar Hyper Beam.png By Lysandre's Pyroar |anime7 = Totem Raticate Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by the Alolan Totem Raticate Ultra Rangers Blissey Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by the Ultra Rangers' Blissey |anime8 = Team Rocket Tyranitar Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by Team Rocket's Tyranitar Team Rocket Gyarados Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by Team Rocket's Gyarados |manga1 = Blue's Golduck Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Blue's Golduck Lance's Aerodactyl Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Aerodactyl Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Dragonite Lance's Dragonair Hyper Beam.PNG Hyper Beam being used by Lance's Dragonair |manga4 = Cyrus' Weavile Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by Cyrus' Weavile |manga7 = Hala Bewear Hyper Beam Adventures.png Hyper Beam being used by Hala's Bewear |other2 = Red Snorlax Hyper Beam PO.png By Red's Snorlax (In Pokémon Origins) Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam Generations.png By Lance's Dragonite (In Pokémon Generations) Brendan's Mega Rayquaza Hyper Beam PG.png By Brendan's Rayquaza (In Pokémon Generations) Team Plasma Liepard Hyper Beam PG.png Hyper Beam being used by Team Plasma's Liepard in Pokémon Generations |other3 = Lily's Mismagius Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by Lily's Mismagius (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) Jun's Dragonite Hyper Beam.png Hyper Beam being used by Jun's Dragonite (In Diamond and Pearl Adventure!)}} Category:Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn Category:Moves with a base power of 150